A fuel rail assembly is, for example, disclosed in EP 2 607 678 A1. Fuel rail assemblies have generally a fuel rail for storing fuel and are configured for delivering fuel from the fuel rail to a plurality of injectors which are hydraulically coupled to the fuel rail.